<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>I'd like the pleasure of your company by LaraRiddle</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25763629">I'd like the pleasure of your company</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaraRiddle/pseuds/LaraRiddle'>LaraRiddle</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>YOI omegaverse 2020 [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alpha Christophe Giacometti, Alpha Victor Nikiforov, Author Is Sleep Deprived, M/M, Omega Katsuki Yuuri, Omega Phichit Chulanont, Sugar Daddy, omegaverse week</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 05:34:10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,463</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25763629</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaraRiddle/pseuds/LaraRiddle</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Yuuri hooks his best friend up with a sweet deal. </p>
<p>day 4 omegaverse week.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov, Phichit Chulanont/Christophe Giacometti</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>YOI omegaverse 2020 [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1863007</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>94</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>YOI Omegaverse Week</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>I'd like the pleasure of your company</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I hope you all enjoy day 4. <br/>please read the note at the bottom. <br/>not beta read</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Hey Phichit,” Yuuri started, they had been sitting in the slightly upscale cafe for a little over four hours now sharing one cup of coffee and they were starting to get looks.</p>
<p>“Ya,”</p>
<p>“Viktor has a friend who might interest you.” He got it out, he was proud of himself.</p>
<p>Phichit gave him a look, “Your sugar daddy has a friend who might be interested in me, what are you saying Yuuri?”</p>
<p>Yuuri ducked his head back into their coffee, “I know you have been having troubles lately and I wanted to help. I spoke to Viktor and he told me about his friend.”</p>
<p>“Does this friend know about me?”</p>
<p>“Of course not, I told him I would speak to you first and only then would we even bring it up with the other Alpha.” Yuuri rushed to assure his friend.</p>
<p>“Yuuri,”</p>
<p>“Phichit look, I know you have problems right now,” Yuuri placed his hadn’t reassuringly over his friend’s, “I also know that you don’t have the time or energy to pick up yet another job. So I think you should meet this Alpha.”</p>
<p>“I don’t want to have sex for money, we decided we would never do that remember,” that was a lousy excuse and Phichit knew it. Yuuri just glared at him.</p>
<p>“First of all I take offence to that, you know I didn’t have sex with Viktor until we had a solid relationship going. Secondly you know that is not what being a Sugar baby is about. People would just hire escorts for that.”</p>
<p>Phichit glanced away and sighed “Who knew one day you would be the one persuading me to do something raunchy, using one of my tactics too.” He finally said making Yuuri grin.</p>
<p>“Great, in that case I can happily confess I used one more of your tactics too.”</p>
<p>“What do you mean?” Phichit grew alarmed as Yuuri grabbed his bag and slipped on his shades, also a Phichit move, “Yuuri?”</p>
<p>“They’re on their way in now. I was just supposed to keep you here until Viktor came.” He looked up and grinned, “And there he is. Hi Vitya,”</p>
<p>Viktor Nikiforov was one of the biggest names in Omega Apparel and somehow he had found Yuuri, desperate and miserable as he was and decided he would take the omega. They had been together for over a year now and just seemed to get even more sugary sweet every time they saw each other. Yuuri had even posed for a few of the more limited edition pices that Viktor had put out. But who was the Alpha next to him? Phichit was interested.</p>
<p>Viktor moved swiftly and before Phichit even had the chance to greet him, swept up his omega and was kissing him most passionately. Phichit was offended and at the same time developing diabetes and maybe the slightest bit aroused.</p>
<p>“Vitya stop, Vitya,” Yuuri was a happy giggly mess by the time the Alpha was done. Truly the best thing that happened to each other.</p>
<p>“Ah sorry my love, you are just so irresistible.” He was not sorry at all, “Hello Phichit, I hope you’ve been well. Yuuri was telling me some rather troubling things.” Yuuri received a glare for his efforts.</p>
<p>Viktor just laughed, “Come now, I have a solution,” he chirped. He turned and tugged his friend forward, “This is Christophe Giacometti. He’s the head of my marketing team. Eros and Agape would not be what it is without him.”</p>
<p>Said man lowered his glasses and Phichit had to hold back a groan, why the hell were his lashes so long? Not even his best and most expensive mascara could give him such a look. He mustered up a smile anyway, “Mr Giacometti,” he greeted and offered his hand.</p>
<p>The alpha smirked a little, “A cutie like you can call me Chris,”</p>
<p>Phichit cocked an eyebrow, did this guy really think he was that easy, “You can call me Phichit.” He allowed.</p>
<p>“Okay now that you have met each other, I am taking my Yuuri shopping for his heat now.”</p>
<p>Phichit caught Chris faltering for just a second before his smile was back on his face, “I didn’t know that you were setting me up Viktor,” he chided playfully, “I would have dressed up more.”</p>
<p>Viktor just brushed him off, “You look fine, now Phichit will explain everything else. Don’t do anything I wouldn’t do.” And he swished off, Yuuri happily hanging of his arm. He did toss a look Phichit’s way though and he knew what that meant. Yuuri would come back the moment he needed him to.</p>
<p>“So Cheri, what would you like?” He turned his attention back to Chris. He had removed his coat and was sitting a little casually.</p>
<p>“Maybe a chicken salad and ice tea?” Phichit suggested, he was hungry.</p>
<p>Chris nodded and placed a double order of the same.</p>
<p>“So Chris, how long have you known Viktor?” Phichit started off. He took a sip of his water and leaned forward on his elbows, if he was doing that just so his shirt would dip just a little, well no one need know.</p>
<p>Chris smiled, “Since college, we built the company together and it’s been smooth sailing since. What about you Cheri, do you dance with Yuuri? He and I have had so much fun dancing together.”</p>
<p>“Yuuri danced with you? That’s surprising, he’s usually so shy.”</p>
<p>“He was… in the beginning. Then the alcohol started to come out and so did Yuuri. We had a blast dancing around the pole.” Chris laughed.</p>
<p>Phichit mirrored his smile, “That sounds more like Yuuri.”</p>
<p>“So do you dance?”</p>
<p>“Hmm, no. I am a double major in business and mass media.”</p>
<p>“Wow! Must be exhausting.” Chris marvelled.</p>
<p>“It is, but it’s very rewarding. I’m learning a lot.”</p>
<p>“Does that leave you any time to do anything else?”</p>
<p>Their food arrived just then and interrupted whatever answer Phichit was going to give. For a few minutes there was silence as they both ate.</p>
<p>“I have little time to do much else if I’m being honest,” Phichit answered as the worst of his hunger quietened.</p>
<p>“I understand, I was like that in college too. Luckily, my parents paid most of my expenses so I had time to focus on other things. Viktor was the same.”</p>
<p>“I am on scholarship for my business degree but I have to pay for mass media and all my other expenses too. Still, I feel it’s worth it.” Phichit sipped his tea. It was so refreshing. Nowadays unless Yuuri was paying he rarely got to eat such good food. Yuuri did take him out a lot, but he had his own commitments both to school and Viktor, which meant Phichit did have to survive on his own for the most part.</p>
<p>“That must be very difficult Cheri, how are you managing?”</p>
<p>“I have a job as a waiter over the weekends and as a sales assistant in an omega store down the street. It helps a lot, we even get discounts on some of their products.”</p>
<p>“You’re very strong for doing that all on your own, but do you have any help at all?” Phichit startled at the sincerity in Chris’s voice.</p>
<p>“Why Alpha, are you worried?” He cooed with a little tilt of his head, he had turned the tone of the conversation. He was not getting deep with a stranger.</p>
<p>Chris caught on judging by the way he leaned back and smirked, “Maybe I am Cheri, after all a cutie like you could be doing so much better.” He said and called the waiter back over. They had finished their food while they had been talking.</p>
<p>“Dessert Cheri?”</p>
<p>“No, thank you, maybe a cup of coffee though,” he declined.</p>
<p>The waiter vanished once more with their orders.</p>
<p>“So much better?” Phichit prompted.</p>
<p>“Oh yes, imagine what you could do if only you had a little bit of free time,”</p>
<p>“I could go to the beach,”</p>
<p>“Oh yes, LA beaches are amazing.”</p>
<p>“I could meet people,”</p>
<p>“Hmm,”</p>
<p>“Maybe even a boyfriend,”</p>
<p>“Wouldn’t that be nice?”</p>
<p>“It would.”</p>
<p>The waiter returned and they both sipped their coffees.</p>
<p>“So Phichit?” Chris asked.</p>
<p>“What?”</p>
<p>“Would you like that free time? And maybe a little more money to go with it? Perhaps a little present every now and then?” That was bold.</p>
<p>“Maybe, but what would I have to do in return?”</p>
<p>“Maybe give me the <em>pleasure </em>of your company on a more permanent basis,” Phichit didn’t miss the subtle hint.</p>
<p>He sat up straighter “Will this company be at the expense of my boundaries?”</p>
<p>Chris shook his head, “Not at all Cheri, we can go over all of that formally if you would like.”</p>
<p>“I would very much,”</p>
<p>“Consider it done.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Depending on the reception I may continue this story later. <br/>Also, I feel that If something like this was to happen between Chris and Phichit it would be a lot more flirty but at the same time I feel they would discuss things seriously and without being shy so I think this is how it would  go. please tell me what you think, I can't make up my mind. </p>
<p>Enjoy, <br/>Lara</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>